Love You My Crow: Volume 03
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Good Afternoon All! Or whatever time zone you happen to be in, when reading the third installment of "Love You My Crow", a tribute to the cult classic 1994 film "The Crow". Please remember 1. To understand this story, it might help to start at volume 01. And 2 - This is Rated M: for a lot of MATURE content. Don't read this, if you're easily triggered. Thanks!


**Love **_**U My Crow**_**…: Bookisode #03: **_**Inferno… **_

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT! **_

_**Crows Before Hoes… **_

**#07: **

_**Glassy Skies**_**… **

**P**icking up where we left off in the second volume of "Love U My Crow": Outside of the San Jose Convention Center, Cranker and Tranreck were inside a 7/11 shop trying to commit a would-be stick-up robbery… "Gimme all the money in your counters!" Cranker ordered holding a dummy-gun, that didn't have any bullets in it; all the whilst Tranreck sat in the car eating a bag of Taki's spicy chips only to notice a Raven squawking and circling over his car. "Hmm?" Tranreck wondered, leaned forward noticing another large bird, the Crow landing on the Crow-symbol of his 1992 BMW. "What the hell?" He asked, still eating his chips and watching as the two birds began kissing each-other and sniffing each-other's feathers… "What the fuck?" Tranreck was clearly turned off, at the sight of the Ornithologic Porn… "Huhh?!" He gasped, suddenly feeling a gun aimed at his head. "Who are you?" Tranreck demanded, "We're your passengers, drive." Sukai growled, her mask covering her face and distorting her voice just enough… "Wha – wha – wha?" Tranreck gasped, realizing he knew that voice from somewhere! "She said, drive…" Eric commanded in an ominous tone, noticing how fine Sukai's backside looked in her black bike-shorts under her leather mini-skirt… "Oh – oh – okay! Where to?" Tranreck asked as Sukai grabbed his gun and tossed it Eric, for backup… "Faster!" Sukai commanded, as Tranreck began zooming across the roads. "Ahh shit! What the fuck?" Cranker gasped, watching as his ride zoomed off and he hopped through the open door, leaving the store-owner to call the police… "Huhh?! Aaahhh!" Cranker hollered as the Crow circled over him; and caused a 1994 low-rider to slam into him. "You ran into my car!? You stupid-ass head?!" The driver got out, after seeing his crashed window and tried beating up Cranker… "Ahh!" The driver groaned, being knocked out by Cranker who stole his car and began following after Tranreck's vehicle…

**A**nd, as the car-chase began, the two lazy-ass white cops chit-chatting about their coffee when they noticed the car-chase happening… "It's a shame, they don't even call em' creamers, anymore!" The cop who was still buckling his seatbelt griped, "What the crap!?" The driving-cop demanded as he put the pedal-to-the-metal and began zooming into the car-chase! "OW, OW, OWWW!" The other cop shrieked, feeling the hot coffee slapping and spilling all over his uniform; and onto the crotch of his pants… "Ya' know, when they're flashing us, that makes us more popular…" Tranreck explained anxiously to Sukai, "Faster…" She hissed, aiming the gun closer to the top of his head. "What's the problem? What do I owe ya? Money? A dance lesson? Drugs? Is this personal? C'mon, we can work it out, right, lady?" Tranreck asked, insulting Sukai slightly causing Eric to open a large roll of silver duct-tape… "Huhh?!" Tranreck gulped, swallowing his fears at the sound of Eric pulling the duct-tape out. "Faster!" Sukai growled icily, as the police tried catching the car. "Okay…" He nodded, as the Raven circled Cranker's stolen car and it almost crashed into the police car chasing Tranreck's car! "AAAHHH SHIIIITTT!" Cranker cried as the cars clashed and after nearly colliding the police car stopped the red low-rider… "Huhh, huhh, huhh! Dan, Dan, Dan! Tranreck…" Cranker gasped, forcing himself out of the car as the Raven flew over him and the car slammed into a building catching itself on fire. "Ahh man…" Cranker shivered, following Tranreck's car although the dirty lines of the road only to realize that Tran's car was now at the corner of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Dan! My love, my first love! Tranreck…" Cranker shivered in fear, seeing the car's wheels sparking up…

"**W**ell, why don't you tell me what reason I have to stop myself and Eric from killing you?" Sukai asked, tightening the bomb-wires around Tranreck's hips and wrists. "Wha – wha – what's wrong with you?! Why Sukai? Just because you can't dance!?" Tranreck suddenly realized, he had now sealed his own fate with that comment… "I can't what, now?" She asked with a coldness, unlike he had ever seen from anyone in his life! "No, no, no! I – I – I meant, ballroom dancing! I – I meant – I meant you can't ballroom dance, very well, that – that's all!" Tranreck began pleading for his life… "Is that all?" Eric smirked, as he handed Sukai the detonator and she placed the missile right in the center of Tranreck's crotch. "Actually, I'd like to think I'm a brilliant dancer! But ya' know, that's just me…" Sukai shrugged cockily, as she grabbed the key inside Tranreck's car… "Wait…" Eric paused, sliding his hand over her wrist and holding the tops of her knuckles. "The duct-tape…" She grinned, watching Eric duct-taping Tranreck's head, throat and mouth coldly. "Any last words?" Sukai smirked, "I'm not ready for it! It – it's a tango, okay, it's a tango! I – I – I'm not ready for it…" Tranreck sobbed, through his duct-tape as he watched Sukai and Eric's hand turn the keys on in the ignition and glancing at each-other erotically. "You were never ready for it, Tranreck…" She thought aloud, as she and Eric walked away from the car hand-in-hand; and Eric opened a lighter… "Huhh? Huhh?" Cranker gasped, standing on the footsteps of a building near the Golden Gate Bridge; watching in terror, now knowing for sure, Sukai was not to be tampered with, anymore! She finally pressed the button on the detonator; and Tranreck's 1992 BMW exploded like a ray of hellish fireworks and crashed into the ginormous lakes of the Golden Gate Bridge… "No, no, no, no!" Cranker began racing, straight for Top Dollar's headquarters aka The Rose's Thorn Ballroom! "You talk a lot…" Eric spoke tenderly to Sukai, as he tossed the lighter onto the ground and two symbols of two iconic birds formed their beaks touching gently in the flaming artwork he had created! "I know." Sukai nodded, unapologetically placing her wrist onto Eric's shoulder. "I like it, a lot…" Eric grinned as they watched the symbols arise in the center of the Golden Gate Bridge roads; and they shared a passionate peck on the lips as their birds each hopped on their shoulders – They disappeared once more, into the seedy streets of Northern California! Returning to where it all started, for Sukai…

**#08: **

_**Glassy Skies**_**… : **_**Sally Walker!**_

**I**t was the Brad Harp Arena managed by Stockton Marriott Management… And it was time for one of the long-time employees who had been harassing Sukai non-stop for over three months, to pay the price… But before we get to that story, I'm sure you still have a few questions regarding Officer Titus and Top Dollar, eh? Well, let's find out what they've been doing lately! "And then, and then, the car blasts off and is blown to bits! And the love, the love of my died… And now, their ghosts are gonna kill my ass next!" Cranker exclaimed to Top Dollar sobbing, as he ran away the room like a maniac telling Top Dollar and Money Marty the story… "Maybe we should just put this on a DVD and play it back in slow motion?" Top Dollar chuckled coldly, as Money Marty finally stopped Cranker by gripping his neck harshly. "Calm em' down…" Top Dollar commanded, as he stood up from his pimp-chair and Money Marty tossed Cranker into his chair in annoyance… "Their ghosts are gonna kill my ass off, next!" Cranker sobbed, fearfully. "Relax. So, did you get the girl's full name?" Top Dollar's next question caught Cranker completely off-guard yet before Cranker had time to think up a lie; Myca arrived in the room. "They have all arrived…" Myca explained confidently… "Bring em' in, my dear." He (Top Dollar, clearly…) smirked, as all the other pointless bad guys arrived for their meeting in the Rose's Thorn Ballroom near Tony's Pizza!

**A**s for Officer Titus he was following the trail of what was now known as The Raven and the Crow-case, in his casual clothing seeing if his calculations were actually on-point… "The Brad Harp Arena?" Titus wondered, staking out the place. "What's this bastard's name?" Eric asked Sukai, showing off a slightly possessive tone of voice. "Floyd." She responded with a certain sense of relief, as they entered the Brad Harp Arena through the Employee Entrance that was not very well locked up on this particular night… "And what did he do to you?" Eric asked her, "Every type of annoyance you can think of, except attempted rape, at this point…" Sukai snapped, the anger filling her heart already. "You deserve better than that." Eric explained, as the Crow circled around the Food Courts of the Arena's hallways and noticed a congoer Sukai once knew for trying to rip off her cosplay brand [Sukai: Which took me since 2015 to fucking build, by the way!] aka Belle Burns, whom we'll call Sally Walker. "There's someone else here…" Sukai paused, though there was a question lingering her mind… _Why has Eric been helping so much? Why did he make our promise code, in his new apartment earlier tonight? Does he actually?... Love me? No, no! Brandon loved Eliza and Eric loves Shelley. It can't be any other way! There's just no way… But who knows? Maybe at Sinister Creature Con, I can meet a great cosplayer of The Crow himself, Eric Draven! Too bad, he won't be the real thing… _Sukai paused her train of thought for a minute, seeing Sally Walker filming them on smartphone. "This is gonna be great, for my future Facebook page!" Sally Walker giggled, deviously… "Looks like we have lil' Sally Walker, in our mist…" Sukai frigidly explained, causing Sally Walker to drop her smartphone as they both approached her. "So, you take pleasure in taking other people's hard-earned reputation's and passing it off as your own fucking creations?" Eric demanded, already despising Sally Walker. "What's your name?" He asked her icily. "I call her Sally Walker…" Sukai explained, with a slight smirk forming on her lips… "Sally Walker, is it?" Eric asked, "Lil' Sally Walker walkin' down the street, she didn't know what to do… So, she tried fuckin' with me…" Sukai rapped confidently, as she and Sally heard Eric crushing her smartphone as they both cockily marched towards her. "No, no! Sukai… Plea – please! I did – I didn't mean to upset you! I – I – I'm so sorry! I – I – I really wasn't trying to rip you off, I swear! I'm not a coswhore, I swear! I swear to God, I swear!" Sally pleaded, tears overflowing down her cheeks as she tripped over a dumpster and Sukai forced further into the dumpster… "AAAH-AAAHHH! Help me, help me! Somebody, please…" Sally sobbed, in agony as she felt Sukai using a missile that Eric gave her and tying it around her legs; as well as tossing a loaded gun into the garbage next Sally's face. "Hold the hell up! What's goin' on in here?" Floyd who stunk of weed came in, right on time… "Kuhh, kuhh!" Sukai gagged, covering her mouth and nose with her mask [Eric: From the 2017 "Tokyo Ghoul" movie, if I might add… 😊] to prevent the stench from ruining the moment. "Ya' know, smoking weed is bad for you. It can kill you…" Eric smirked, as Floyd raced towards him; noticing the electric guitar on Sukai's back. "You dumbass motherfucker – I'm gonna – AAAAHHHWWWWOOAAAHHH, NO-OHHHH!" Floyd Wilson aka Fun Boy hollered, slipping over a wet-spill that hadn't been mopped up the night before and falling head-first into the garbage-can! "Now, let's make sure, you don't have to smell that disgusting stench coming this cheap asshole, ever again…" Eric grinned, tightening the back of Sukai's mask and clicking the strap of his guitar to the edge of her leather top's collar. "Hmm, hmm…" She giggled fondly, the idea was a turn-on! "Here you go, my little Moon Princess…" He smirked, kissing her ear as he handed her another detonator and they interlocked their fingers walking away from their two latest victims… "Lil' Sally Walker tried fuckin' wid me, Fun Boy tried to fuck wid me… And I said, you tried the wrong bitch with your idiocies!" Sukai sang proudly, as they left through the employee entrance and Sukai pressed the red button causing the missiles to begin blazing in an explosive roaring of flames; completely destroying half of the Brad Harp Arena managed by the Stockton Marriott Management Group LLC! "It's a real shame, because that arena used to pay me extremely well, at one point…" Sukai sighed, with little remorse except for the money she had lost in this endeavor! "Do you miss working there?" Eric asked her, in a caring tone. "Not at all! They had it comin'… They're all dead, they just don't know it yet." She responded in a hauntingly prideful voice. "Hmm, hmm… Well, I guess we have one last stop before Devil's Night is officially cancelled!" He chuckled sweetly, as they stood in front of each-other gazing deeply into each-other's eyes… "You're really a sweetheart, Skye." Eric took off his jacket and tossed it on the now damp roadways, as yet another thunderstorm began prowling above the starless night. "I appreciate it, Eric…" Sukai blushed, bowing her head innocently to him… "I mean it, Skye. You're greater than you give yourself credit for…" He smiled at her, rubbing her beauty-marked cheek tenderly. "Thanks." She could feel their tension growing again, this time it was nearly flaming in the air! "Tell me, Eric… Would Shelley be okay with you kissing me?" Sukai explained, noticing the ring on his ring-finger as he noticed the ring on her finger. "I think she wanted me to be happy…" He explained thoughtfully. "Just like your grandmother, I think she wants you to be happy, more than anything…" He went on to say lovingly… "Yea, I know she would…" Sukai nodded, her voice cracking slightly. "I know she definitely would… Look!" Eric pulled her hip against his waist and wrapped his arm firmly around the small of her back. "A black and blue, swallowtail butterfly?" She noticed the beautiful omen among all the flames flying though its wings were covered in ashes… "Huh?" Sukai asked, as the Raven caught the dying butterfly in its mouth and gently dropped it into the palm of Sukai's hand. "It's dying…" She sniffled, somberly… "But it will always be with you…" Eric comforted her, as the butterfly slowly died in the palm of Sukai's hand and one twinkling, silver, crystalizing tear slid down her beauty-marked cheek… _The memories will never fade… Love is forever, Skye… Love is forever. _She heard her grandmother's voice in her mind, as she watched the butterfly turn into ashes and she blew the ashes into the howling winds; unaware of the fact that it quickly transformed into an even larger, black and yellow-swallowtail butterfly! And it was following the Crow who had already been tracking the last of their prey, Top Dollar's crew and Cranker! But there was one thing, they hadn't handled, quite yet… And it had to be handled tonight, because if on the off-chance Sukai were to actually possibly die – _I'm not fucking dying as a virgin! To hell with that waiting-for-marriage shit… _She thought as they both headed back to Pavilions Luxury Suites and went into the living room of Eric's apartment… "Are you sure, you're okay with making love to the Crow?" Eric asked her lovingly, as they lie on the makeshift bed and he held her wrists together in a bondage-position. "If you're sure, you can handle making love to the Raven…" She teased him sweetly, as they noticed the two birds, the Crow and the Raven circling around each-other; and sniffing each-other's feathers. [Sukai: By the way, I have no idea if that's accurate nor do I care! You want legit ornithologic porn? Then go find it for yourself, online! Creeps…]… "Skye, I think you're more than the Raven… More than the starless night skies above us…" Eric explained, unzipping his pants… "What do you think I am?" She asked blushing hard, as she noticed the condom already on his Crow's "beak"…_** "I think you're a butterfly… The most beautiful butterfly, I've ever seen! And I think, if Jesus Christ was a better man, we'd be together after this night…" He whispered, sticking the tip in gently. "Kyaahh! Huhh, huhh… I think you're right…" She squealed, panting innocently… "And I think, Skye…" He trailed off, as he slowly began kissing her neck and undoing the back of her leather top… "Yea, Eric?" She panted harder and harder, as he began humping her. "I think, I Love You, Skye!" Eric groaned, gazing at her as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and slid her fingers through the back of his hair… "I Love You, Eric… If Jesus Christ was a better man!" She replied, tears sliding down her blushing cheeks as they began making love passionately; their lips passionately locking and their tongues roughly playing an intense game of deep-throated tonsil-hockey! "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Ullmmp, ullmmp, llopp! Hmm, hmm…" Sukai moaned, in her highest-pitched Lolita-voice as Eric pulled her knees against his ass… "Huhh, huhh… Llllooommp, llomp! Hmm, hmm, huhh, huhh! The butterfly I've always remembered…" Eric groaned, moaning heavily as he sat his pants over her open skirt and they continued going at it, roughly! "The Crow… The Legend… The savior!" She moaned, panting adorably… "Llllllllllllllliiiiiiiccccccccccck! Huhh, huhh, huhh, gllummppkkuaahh!" He slowly slithered his tongue up and down her neck; and began giving her a harsh hickey! "I like your hair down…" Eric whispered, moaning intensely as they continued humping each-other and he slid his hands through her platinum, moonlight-blonde hair whilst kissing her neck and collar-bone as he pulled her black sports-bra down… "I like your hair too, uhh, uhh!" She squealed, as they continued having rough, hot, sweet, sexy, raunchy, nasty sex and became jack-rabbits with each-other! **_[Sukai: All puns are intended, if you can find them…]!

**#09: **

**Inferno… **

"_**H**__**uhh, huhh, huhh… I Love You, Skye! Uohh…" Eric groaned, as they continued wrestling each-other passionately all over his apartment floor… "Say that again…" She teased him in sweet but naughty tone, as they made-out harder and harder! "I LOVE YOU-OOH, SKYE-IIII-EEE!" Eric couldn't control himself any longer, he meant every word he said… "I Love You, Eric!" She squealed, feeling him cumming into her roughly. "Sing for me, Skye!" He commanded as he held her cheeks and gave her another, even harsher hickey… "It can't rain all the time… The sky can't cry forever! It can't rain all the time, your tears won't fall forever… And though, the night seems long… Uhh, uhh, uhh!" Sukai panted, moaning in a highly arousing, squeaky voice. "Go on, LOUDER!" Eric grunted, pushing his pounding chest against hers and feeling her heavenly touch of her fingers sliding through his sweaty, greasy hair… "It can't rain forever! It won't rain forever… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-EEEEEEEEEEHHH-RIC!" She squealed, loudly hitting a high note, Eric could only dream of singing… It was a high note, from another world, out-of-this-world – Another realm, all its own! "SKYE-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, huhh, huhh! I Love You-Ooooohh…" He confessed, tears streaming down his cheeks and they continued making-out and making love; with a roaring crash of thunder echoing Eric's confessions… The lightning clashing along with their passionate love-making! "Huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, seeing Eric sitting over her still mostly in his leather outfit and his make-up still on; it was apparently water-proof! "Tell me, you love me…" Eric pleaded, feeling Sukai taking his hand as he rubbed her hand against his cheek… "I love you, Eric." She nodded, "Say it again…" He whispered, as they made-out a bit more. "I Love You, Eric…" Sukai confessed sweetly, tears glistening in her dark, poetic, chocolaty brown eyes! "Well, huhh, huhh… I guess, I won't die a virgin…" She joked lightly, "Haa, haa! You won't be dying, at all…" Eric somberly chuckled, though his laugh was more humanized, this time! "I just – I don't want this night to end…" Sukai confessed shyly blushing. "It has to end. But it won't be forgotten…" He smiled lovingly, to her as they hugged each-other tightly and he passionately her cheek and ear**_…

**A**nd with that scene now complete, we continue tracking the prey of our story… It was stormy and windy, outside the Rose's Thorn Ballroom; and Top Dollar, Cranker, Money Marty and Myca were all discussing the first Devil's Night that NorCal would be seeing in decades… Or so it seemed? "Well, well, well, gentlemen… It seems the night has come." Top Dollar explained, confidently. "We've been resurrected and it's our job to city this entire fuckin' city on fire!" He exclaimed, causing all the pointless side characters to cheer and bang their hands on the table… "We were once institutionalized as one of the greatest! We even had Devil's Night greeting cards… But now, well, hell, barely anyone knows who we are." Top Dollar continued his cocky dialogue. "Tell me, boy! Do you know who we are?" He asked Cranker, coldly. "I feel like a drag-queen in a room full of straight serial killers!" Cranker blushed, sheepishly. "I feel like a drag-queen in a room full of straight serial killers! Well, goddamn… I bet your momma is proud of you!" Top Dollar laughed, loudly along with the rest of the bad guys in the room. "So, what's the plan boss?" Random Evil Business Guy #1 asked, Top Dollar curiously. "The plan? Ah well, we're gonna set a fire so goddamned big that the Gods will know who we are again!" Top Dollar shouted, riling the gang up… Only for everyone to turn at the sound of a large Raven flying into the room and cawing loudly. "I like the pretty lights…" Myca thought aloud, as all the bad guys chuckled, right as the Raven began cawing… "That's a big-ass fucking bird…" Random Evil Business #2 thought aloud as Sukai and Eric suddenly burst through the window. "Hello, gentlemen…" Eric smirked, as "Ah, it's been a while… The avenger? The killer of killers. I like the outfit, still not so sure about the makeup…" Top Dollar explained cockily watching as Sukai entered the room her fingers interlocked with Eric's. "Ladies & gents, it's the moment, you've waited for…" Sukai boldly spoke, yet her tone was collected and calming. "Oh? You're the new girl? Draven's girlfriend… The Moonlight Ghoul of Northern California…" Top Dollar smirked taking in Sukai's figure, in her tight leather, Tokyo Ghoul-ensemble. "I prefer the Raven, I think it's more suitable to me…" She snapped confidently. "Really?" Myca asked, amazed by Sukai's confidence. "Yea, really!" Sukai cockily teased Myca causing her to frown awkwardly… "So, tell me, Miss Moon… You still a virgin?" Top Dollar smirked, "Huaahhh…" Sukai yawned momentarily, as Eric then held their interlocked hands up as if to say – "Not anymore, motherfucker…" He growled, "We just want him…" Sukai pointed at a shivering Cranker. "Well, you can't have em'." Top Dollar chuckled, "I see. I guess, you've made your decision…" Eric responded icily. "This is already boring the hell outta me, kill em'! And get me Miss Moon!" He commanded his crew to start shooting, as Eric guarded Sukai and the Crow and the Raven circled around the room as Eric fell to the ground. "Eric!" Sukai gasped, crashing to her knees as she wrapped her arms around his waist and heard his heart instantaneously pounding! "I'm fine, Sukai…" Eric smirked at her, sitting up immediately as they shared a passionate peck on the lips; and Eric began killing everyone in the room! As well as tossing Cranker at Sukai… "Sukai – Sukai – I, I, I…" Cranker pleaded, as she gripped his collar and held him near the window of the Rose's Thorn Ballroom… "What is it, Cranker?" Sukai smirked, "I'm not Cranker, Cranker died…" He sobbed, "It's not a good day to be a bad guy…" She grinned, "Cranker's dead!" Cranker pleaded, "You're right…" She agreed tossing him through the second-story window; where he crashed to his bloody death on the top of a familiar police car… "Sukai…" Eric was intensely aroused by Sukai's badassery, as he continued killing all the other pointless characters, that we all don't give a shit about! "Eric…" She pulled her ghoul mask up with a clever wink… "SUKAI!?" His eyes widened at the sound of Myca shooting a syringe of bloodred morphine into Sukai's shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She shrieked, hitting the ground as the Raven circled around Myca; then it circled with the Crow around Eric who was shooting people as well as pulling Sukai into his lap… "No… I Love You, Skye… I Love You! You're my reason for living…" Eric pleaded, as he turned for a quick second to kill another bad guy trying to shoot him. "Ehh – ehh – Eric…" Sukai's eyes were hauntingly dark as the Raven suddenly landed on her shoulder and she pulled the syringe out and began bleeding out… "Tell me, you love me, again…" She pleaded, as he turned to face in front of his only to realize her chest was pumping and everyone paused to see what was to happen next! "I Love You, Skye… You're my everything, my perfect butterfly." He felt tears in his eyes, as he leaned down and they shared another more passionate, mini-make-out session and Eric felt her hand sliding onto the back of his neck. "Skye?" Eric asked, as the Raven cooed at him with a unique glance… "Thanks for everything, Eric…" Sukai nodded, as everyone realized Sukai's bleeding had stopped and she was suddenly sitting up as if nothing had happened… "Oh shit!" Money Marty gasped, "Huhh? You mean to tell me!? – "Yea, you son of a bitch… You already said it yourself, Sukai's my girlfriend…" Eric smirked at him, as Sukai gripped his wrist and they both stood up; ready to end the game with Top Dollar, Money Marty and Myca… "Get her, Marty!" Top Dollar's lazy-ass commanded Marty to capture Sukai, as he grabbed her from behind and Eric pulled out a pistol and began firing shots at him… Only for everyone to pause once more, at the sound of police sirens!

_**To Be Continued, Bitches… **_


End file.
